Discovering Serena
by little.elf.dee
Summary: Serena hasn't had the best life so far but defiantly not the worst. She's happy enough with her family, broken as they may be. How will she take to finding her soulfinder when its hard enough to love the people already in her life? please read and review, hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, thanks for reading this :) I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes in it, English is my second language :) I hope to update soon, review would be greatly appreciated.**

**Love, Adéle xx**

**Serena**

One of the most frustrating words in the human language, I've decided, is _love. _That word holds the weight of a thousand meanings. Used to describe attachments to peoples pets, clothes and favourite foods this word is also applied to the people you want to spend you're lives with. Humans crave the feeling, the need to find their 'other half' and its just that much worse for us savants because we can never be satisfied with just any human. There is one person, one person in the entire world who we can truly be happy with. Some never find that person. The love they want to feel for that person they have never met eats away at them like some monstrous disease. _I wander if there is a cure some where out there._

I have not found him yet but I would say I'm alright as I am. I live with my family, Grace my sister, she just turned seven. And, _if I'm honest, _she might be the only person I'm certain I love every day with out question. Also theres my dad, Andrew and Amelia, Grace's mom. Things are okay now. Amelia's nice enough, if a bit annoying and dads-

Well he _thinks_ I've forgiven him. I think I have too. Maybe. He's changed I'll admit, he comes to church with us on sundays, drives Grace to school every morning and practices chess with her most evenings. When I was her age he did no such things. He never played with me, never tucked me in at night. Every evening he left what we thought was work, till one day mom was in the shower and dad was working in the garage and the phone started ringing. I waited for someone to get it for three rings and no one came. So, I got up from the breakfast table and went to get the phone.

"Hello?" Asked a sugary voice on the other end.

"Hi." I said simply. I flipped the speaker button.

"Oh, Goodness!" The woman exclaimed, I raised an eyebrow. "You must be Serena, aren't you?"

"Ur, yes. Who are you?" I say meekly. Even through the phone she seemed intimidating; unnaturally confident and unnecessarily perky. Her loud, ringing laugh filled my ears.

"Oh I'm Amelia, sweetie. I'm your daddy's girl friend!" I'm amazed as to how happy she is while I stand here not knowing what to do and all the while my mothers off key singing fills the house.

"Rena?" I turn. Daddy is standing there in his oil-stained overalls. His hair is tangled like mine. He looked just as he always had, not perfect. Sure, sometimes he burnt my dinner because the football distracted him. Maybe once of twice he forgot to collect me from school. He was not perfect by any means but he was daddy. But he could scare away the big boys at the park so I could play. He rid my room of hiding monsters and danced me around the room to Elvis Presley records. He was my dad.

But even at age seven I knew that he shouldn't have a girl friend while he was married to mom. But he loved her. I could see in his mind _Amelia, Amelia, Amelia. _I saw that he loved her much more than mom. Even more than me. _What did that mean? Why did it have to be true? What was he going to do?_

I wish I never thought that last question because it wasn't long before daddy left with Amelia. She lived in America so now he was thousands of miles away from our little house in Ireland.

Mom was devastated. For weeks she moved about in a zombified state. She acted as if I was just an old piece of furniture- some thing to glance at occasionally but never really pay attention to. Then on my eighth birthday I woke up at 6:30 (something I always did on my birthday) and ran bare footed to moms bedroom. I tapped lightly on the door.

"Momma? Can I come in?" I knocked for another 5 minuets. Nothing. I bit my lip. With a chair, a stool and my football bag all piled together I managed to peak through the little window at the top of the door. She lay on her bed, so still, clutching something to her chest. I should have noticed something was wrong. Should of noticed she was just a bit paler than usual. Just a bit to still. On the other hand, she had been sleeping a lot those days and... I was only ten.

So I thought I wait to open my present. I went down stairs, made my cereal and sat cross legged by the TV. It was a Saturday and I had ballet later and harp practice. I waited but she didn't come down. At about eleven I got up to change. I hoped today would be special so I allowed myself to were the dress I saved for church: A floaty white summer dress with blue and pink flowers on the hems. I tied my black hair on a blue ribbon. The mail man should have come by now. I check and there are four letters addressed to mom and _five _for me! At the breakfast table I rip of the envelopers of four cards. I smile at the brightly coloured, girly cards in front of me. I appreciate the messages scrawled on them from aunts and uncles I haven't seen in the longest times but I am saving the card I really want to open till later. I'll open it with mom.

I was thinking about checking on mom when I heard a knock at the door. _Daddy? Please be you, _I think, _please don't let me spend my birthday all on my own. _I run to the door and pull it open.

"Oh." I say. Its Mrs. Alderson, our neighbour. She had a kind face that was aged with wrinkles.

"Hello, Serena." She says happily, "Is your mummy home?" I step back so she can come in and close the door.

"She's sleeping." Mrs. Alderson looked appalled.

"At this hour? Perhaps I should check on her." I stop her at the bottom of the stairs,

"No, please Mrs. Alderson- I don't think she wants any one to see her. The doors locked." Mrs. Alderson frowns. She tells me to watch some TV while she gets Mr. Alderson to help wake mummy up. I'm not bothered to argue so I do as I'm told.

* * *

The police woman tells me to sit down at the table and gets me some water. Mrs. Alderson is crying softly in the corner of the room looking at me while Mr. Alderson talks with another police officer, this ones a man with thinning grey hair.

"Can I talk to mom now? Is she awake yet?" Mrs. Alderson sobs and scurries out of the room. _Why is every one so upset today?_

The woman crouches beside me, "Serena, I have something to tell you about your mummy."

"She must have been very tiered." I muse. The woman shakes her head,

"Serena your mother is-" I hold my breath as she swallows, "Is dead." I suck in a harsh breath.

"Dead." I repete. She nods, blinking away tears. _What have you got to cry for? _I pull my chair away from the table and grab the card. I rip it open angrily. The people in the room don't matter. I is just me and his words. Scrawled on the card in his messy print is: _Dear Rena,_

_ Happy Birthday sweet heart!_

_ We'll see you very soon, we have a surprise for you! Say hello to your mummy._

_ Love daddy, XO_

Amelia has signed it to, in pink gel pen but I don't read her message. '_Say hello to mummy.' __I wish I could._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, thanks for reading this :) I apologise for how long it took, I've been in Finland ****:) Thanks to all the reviews and 'Evie' I just wanted to say I haven't actually Dustbin baby. I got the idea from a short film some friends of mine made. I'm not meaning to copy her work but I guess you could consider it a merge between the two Stories :)**

**I hope to update soon, review would be greatly appreciated.**

**Love, Adelé xx**

* * *

Will Benadict snatched a bottle of water from the freezer and went to pay at the kiosk. As he approached the girl behind the desk looked up from her magazine. She had dark blond hair that was scraped back in a pony tail, Her name tag identifyed her as 'Amy'. She flashed a too bright smile at the stranger. Taking the water she said,

"Is that all your having?" Will smiled to himself at the tone of her voice, She didn't look old enough to drive yet and still her eyes lingered on his face while the rest of her face showcased a bright pink blush.

He nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

Amy took her time scanning the water, while she was turned around she said,

"So, are you knew around town?" Will rolled his eyes before flashing a polite smile just as she turned around,

"Is it that obvious?"

"Trust me. If you were from anywhere near here, I'd know about

"Will?" A tall girl tapped him on the shoulder. Instantly the Amy's brown eyes darkened. Momentarily, Crystal raised her eyebrows at the girl before turning back to Will who was smiling to himself at the scene,

"We found your cousins. Its time to go." She said cheerily. Will pressed a dollar bill on the counter and picked up the bag with his water in it. He slung his arm around his soon-to-be-sister-in-law.

Walking out, he yelled 'thanks' to the scowling girl behind them.

* * *

"What was that about?" Said Crystal laughing as they walked towards the Car Park. He shook his head. Up until two years ago he would have jumped at the opportunity to go out With Amy. She would be just another girl. But now he just couldn't. She had to be at least three years younger than him so what was the point?

Two years ago Zed had found Sky and it was great. What we the odds of one Benadict brother finding his soulfinder? Sure it was a bit disappointing for the rest of them and then Yves found Pheonix... Will was alright. He didn't take it was bad as Vick and thought they didn't show it, It must have been somewhat heart breaking for his older brothers. What had he and Xav got to worry about? Both of them had just turned twenty, they had years to worry about it. But of corce, then Xav met Crystal and Trace Diamond. Time was slowly but surely running out for the three unlucky brothers.

"Nothing to worry about. So who came?"

"A boy and two little girls." She recalled. _Two girls?_

"One must be Jenna..." Will pondered,

"The one with brown hair? yeah, that was it and the blond girl. Her names Grace, family friend I guess. Her sisters coming to pick her up later." Will shrugged,

"Hey Crystal?" She turned and smiled to him,

"Have you, you know, _seen _anything else?" She bit her lip. For what ever reason she couldn't put a name to a place when it came to Will's soulfinder. She saw meadows, a vineyard, horses but- _where? _

"Nothing more than before." She said gently. He let out a heavy sigh.

Crystal has been trying for months. Shes been able to put a name to a place with Uriels and Victors soul finders but not mine. Every time she tells me, she just sees a meadow and horses. Sometimes there is snow blanketing the ground and other times the sky is bright and blue. But that doesn't matter. She doesn't know where. I know that she's trying so hard for me. And I know that Xav is getting anctious, afriaid its hurting her; I am too.

The thing I just don't understand is why me? Why is it that even now hopes are high and we have our best chance of finding them, I'm the one missing out.

"Never mind." I say, brushing it off. _As always._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there, thanks for reading this :) I**

**So sorry for the terribly late update... I have no excuse... sorry '-'**

**please review,**

**Love Adéle xx**

Amelia bustles into the kitchen displaying a dazzling, too bright smile, her blond ponytail sways back and forth. As usual she wore her signature apron, the name of her catering service 'Delivered delights' sprawled in pink across the chest. She still worked at the only gourmet restaurant in town, which was usually busy but she still managed to work at her own business on the weekends.

"Good morning, Serena" She says cheerily.

"Morning." I say, smiling quickly at her before returning to my omelette. She begins pottering around the room, getting out ingredients for her and dads breakfast. This goes on for about another 5 minuets, me slowly eating my omelette and her stealing worried glances at me when she thinks I don't see. When I get up to wash my plate she perks up,

"Oh, Serena?" I turn to her, slowly. "Would you be a dear and pick Gracie up from Jenna's house later, it's supposed to rain." I turn away form her, rolling my eyes.

"I already told her I would." I say and continue washing the plate. Amelia pursed her lips together.

"Oh." She blushed, "Of corse you have. You know me, I'm only fretting as mothers do-" She sucked in a sharp breath, bringing a hand to her mouth. I pinch my eyes shut in frustration.

"Serena I-"

"Don't." I say quickly, dropping my plate back in the sink with a clatter. "I'm going riding." I don't look at her as I push past her, out of the room. Grabbing my jacket, I run outside and sprint up the meadow.

Our house is some where in the middle of no where in Helena, Montana. The stables are about a mile away from the house.

I have to admit, this place has grown on me. Its the best feeling: riding through the country side with my horse, Romance. I almost skip into the stables. He snorts when I come in, welcoming me. Romance is beautiful: glossy black with a star marking on his forehead.

"Hey beautiful, how's it goin' boy." I say coming into his pen. There are about twenty other horses kept here, including Blue, Clover and Phantom; my family's horses.

Because I was occupied pulling my saddle down from its shelf, I don't notice him coming in.

"Hey Princess. Mind if I tag along?" Drake sticks his head around the stall, grinning. I smile back at him. He's been by best friend since middle school, our family's sort of merged together and now half the town thinks we're distantly related and the other is sure we're going out.

"Hey. I was gonna come over in a couple of hours to get Gracie. What are you doing here, I thought your cousins were coming today?" I say. He nods taking it from me and fixing it on Romance's back, I smile gratefully.

"Yeah," I scrunches his nose in distaste, "And my aunt and uncle; that makes eight of them, four 'outta seven cousin and two pretty little soul finders."

I raise my eye brows. I almost feel sorry for him: I was there during all the exited phone calls, waiting in the back ground. '_Zed's met Sky, isn't that great!' 'Now Yves's saved Pheonix; how wonderful!' 'Can you believe it: Trace has found Diamond! What are the odds?' and finally, 'It's unbelievable, Crystal is Xav's soul finder! How lucky!' _

His family did what they had to do. Aunt Karen congratulated her sister kindly, Drake and Uncle Steven joked with the boys that it was about time but you could tell it was just there mouths forming the words. Their hearts were growing angrier and sadder that this wasn't- and probably wouldn't- happen to them.

"Their just lucky." I say, mounting my horse, "It's not their fault."


End file.
